


I Wanna Hear the Sound (of Us Alone)

by TheAsexualScorpio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: The Stark house is always full of people. When most of the family goes out of town for the weekend, Jon and Sansa take advantage of their newfound privacy.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	I Wanna Hear the Sound (of Us Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



> ME: Come on, Brain! It's Mere's birthday. Ya gotta gimme somethin'.
> 
> BRAIN: Fine. You may have one (1) motivation. Now get out of my sight. 
> 
> ME: Happy belated birthday, Mere!!

The Stark house was always crowded. The family itself was large with two parents and five kids. Factor in six dogs and a never-ending stream of friends, neighbors, and extended family, and you didn't have a prayer of getting privacy. Therefore, it didn't occur to Jon that something could happen besides helping Sansa with her homework. 

He knew, rationally, that everyone but Sansa was spending the weekend in the Reach, where Robb's college was having a Families Weekend, but it doesn't sink in until after Sansa invited him inside. With the exception of a lamp in the living room, the house was dark. There were also no sounds coming from the kitchen or upstairs. No radio, no thundering footsteps from kids and dogs, no chatty neighbors, no TV in the living room. An hour went by, with Jon helping Sansa study, and not once did someone walk in to check on them. It was almost eerie. The empty rooms seemed cavernous without the Stark family filling them up. But, there's something strangely intimate about it too. 

The house was huge, and when it was dark and silent like this, it almost felt like Jon and Sansa were the only ones in the world. Sansa certainly acted like it. Jon had never seen her in anything less than perfectly polished makeup and perfectly matched clothes. Right now though, she wore sweatpants and a tank top with fuzzy socks patterned in stylized wolves. It was the cutest Jon had ever seen her look, the most approachable too. It’s heady; the privacy, the closeness, Sansa's softness and openness, and before Jon knew it, he and Sansa were kissing.

Kissing had moved on to touching and then further until they’d come to this, Sansa lying on her back with Jon pinning her to the couch. Her shirt was rucked up to her collarbones, and her sweatpants were tangled around one of her legs. Jon was in a similar state himself. His shirt was gone, and his pants had been undone and shoved halfway down his thighs. They’d planned on getting totally naked, Jon knew, but they kept getting distracted with kisses, the deep, drugging kind that slowed down time, the kind that could go on for decades and still never be enough. Jon slowly rolled his hips, grinding against Sansa’s through their underwear, and she broke their kiss with a gasp, letting her head fall back. Jon took the opportunity to kiss and bite his way down her neck, and her hips twitched. He ground even harder against her, reveling in the heated pressure on his cock and the way her wetness was starting to soak his own underwear.

There were more efficient ways to get each other off, but neither of them could bear to part from the other long enough to finish taking their clothes off. He savored the taste of her neck, the give of her skin when he sunk his teeth into it, the softness of her breasts in his hands, and the long, low groan that passes Sansa’s red, kiss-swollen lips. Jon lets out a groan of his own when Sansa’s nails bite at his skin through his underwear. She gripped his ass and dragged him even closer. He hooked his arms under her and gripped her shoulders, so he could hold her still as redoubled his pace. His orgasm built with each snap of his hips, starting at his toes and licking up his legs like a rising flood, and Sansa’s movements took on a similar urgency, her legs wrapping around his waist as she bucked against him. Her breathing turned into shallow, cut off gasps, and he licked his way back up her neck. He pressed his lips to hers, and her lips move absently against his, but neither of them have the presence of mind to kiss with any kind of finesse. They’re too far gone for that.

Once they were finished getting off like this, Jon was going to take her up to her bedroom. They were going to get completely naked. Then, he was going to lay her out on her bed, spread her legs, and eat her out until neither of them could breathe. He wasn’t sure what he planned to do after that, but the possibilities were overwhelming. They had a full two full days of solitude before the Stark family came home. Fuck, they could do _everything_. That realization had Jon teetering on the edge of coming. The world narrowed Sansa gasping under him him and the blinding pleasure coiling low in his gut. Sansa was shaking with how tense she was, her fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises as she rutted against him with the same fervor that was searing through his own blood. Above it all was the sound of blood rushing in his ears and a distant whine.

Just as he was about to come, Sansa yelped and shoved him away.

It was so fast that Jon had no time to catch himself. He hit the floor with a grunt as she scrambled off the couch. “Wha—”

Sansa shushed him loudly and shot him a panicked look before turning her attention back to the coffee table. She knocked over empty mugs and sent pencils rolling off the table as she rummaged through their things. With a triumphant “aha!” she snatched up her phone and answered it. “Hi, Mom,” she said breathlessly.

Jon fell back onto the floor with a groan.

“Nothing!” Sansa exclaimed, sending Jon a glare that could peel paint. “I just have the TV on. I’m not really _watching_ it! It’s just, like, a documentary...about cows or something.”

Jon's mouth fell open, and he glared up at her, outraged.

“Honestly, the quiet was more distracting.” She sounded rueful, the perfect daughter missing her family. “Having the TV on helps.”

Jon rose to his knees and wrapped his arms loosely around Sansa’s waist. She sent him a warning look that he returned with a challenging one. He could accept Mrs. Stark cockblocking him when she was actually here, but he’ll damned if he let her do it from a thousand miles away. He tightened his hold on Sansa and leaned forward to press a kiss to her stomach, just above her belly button. He nipped the rim of it and smiled when it made her squirm. Slowly, he kissed and licked his way up her torso, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her underwear. She squirmed again, halfheartedly trying to shove him away. He gripped her hips and held her in place as he trailed his lips up to one breast. Jon mouthed at the underside of it, and his neglected cock twitched with renewed interest. Distantly, he heard Sansa stutter something to her mother, and he licked his way up to her nipple. Before he could get his mouth around it though, he found himself on the floor again, blinking up at the ceiling.

Sansa appeared in his field of vision and glared at him before she pointedly yanked her shirt back down and stepped over him. He lolled his head back and watched her walk to the kitchen, distractedly kicking her sweatpants the rest of the way off as she went. His lips twitched at the picture she made. She was leaning over the counter on her elbows with her hair was messed up, and she was somehow still wearing her fuzzy socks. She was adorable.

She politely asked a couple of questions about the ride to the Reach, how Robb was, and if his dorm is more or less disgusting than his room at home, which made Jon chuckle. Sansa heard him, but she must have thought she was far enough away for her mother not to hear, because instead of glaring at him, she smirked a little. It brought Jon’s attention back to her mouth, still a little puffy from kissing him. Jon _want_ _ed_.

“I’m not going to invite Jon over!” Sansa said exasperatedly.

Jon grinned smugly. She was technically telling the truth. She hadn’t invited him over. He’d offered to help her with her math homework, and he truly hadn’t been planning to try anything. He stood and pulled his pants back up before making his way into the kitchen. He settled behind Sansa and wrapped his arms around her. When she immediately stiffened, he felt a little bit guilty. He pressed a small kiss to her jaw, soft and apologetic, and then pulled her flush against him. He nuzzled her neck, and she immediately relaxed. She squeezed one of his hands, and Jon knew he was forgiven. He stood on his toes to press a kiss to her temple and then to her ear. “Love you,” he murmured sincerely.

Sansa sucked in a quick breath and pulled the phone from her ear. She tried to glare at him, but there’s little heat behind it, and even that disappears when he kisses her softly on the nose. She looked a little bit helpless now. “Yes, I’m still here,” Sansa said after a long moment of silence. “Just got distracted.”

Jon hugged her again before planting another kiss on her jaw. Then her neck. And then her shoulder. He continued pressing sweet, soft kisses that she'd never been able to resist into her skin. He gathered her hair over her left shoulder and kissed his way over to her right. His arms loosened around her, and he started to rub his hands up and down her sides in slow, soothing strokes. Sansa’s breathing grew heavy, and when his fingers dipped under the hem of her shirt, she didn’t stop him. He blew lightly at a spot behind her ear, and she shuddered hard against him. He grinned before going back to kissing her neck and shoulders, tongue darting out occasionally to taste her skin. Slowly, so as not to spook her into pulling away, he inched her shirt up her stomach.

“Thanks for checking up, Mom, but I really do need to get back to studying,” Sansa said in a strained voice.

Jon went for broke then. Rather than pulling up her shirt the rest of the way, he slipped his hands under it and cupped her breasts. He thumbed at her nipples, and Sansa exhaled like the breath had been punched out of her. He leaned into her with his full weight, pressing her to the counter and grinding his cock against her ass. She arched her back and ground back against him, making him bite back a grunt.

“Dad wants to talk to me?” she gritted out.

Frustrated, Jon bit hard at the base of her neck, and she cried out. Jon heard a raised voice from the phone.

“Nothing,” she gasped. “Just stubbed my toe.” She let out another hissing breath.

Jon pressed another sucking kiss to the nape of her neck and then dropped to his knees. Sansa’s breath stuttered, and Jon grinned. He scooted along the floor until under the counter in front of her. His eyes caught on her socks again, and he let out a quiet laugh. He reached out and pushed one down, past her heel. She obligingly lifted one foot, and he pulled it the rest of the way off. He repeated the process with her other sock and then ran his hands up and down her legs. Her skin was soft and smooth, and he couldn’t resisting putting his mouth on it. He pressed a line of kisses up her thighs and then nipped at the skin just below the edge of her underwear. She sucked in a breath and rose onto her toes. He laughed softly and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her back to him so he could kiss his way down her other leg.

Hooking his fingers into her underwear, he dragged them down her legs and let them fall around her ankles. He trailed his lips up the soft skin of her inner thigh, smiling when her breath hitched. He pushed her thighs further apart and let out a shuddering breath at the sight of her cunt, flushed dark pink and gleaming wet. His cock _throb_ _bed_ , and he bit his lip. Holding her open with his thumbs, he immediately latched onto her clit, licking it over and over in short smooth strokes that made her hips buck a little on the upstroke. Without taking his mouth off her, he looked up, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of her face. He grunted in surprise and arousal when her eyes caught his. She’s staring down at him, face red and lips swollen and bitten. She panted slightly, and she looked furious and desperate in equal measure. That look sent a thrill down Jon's spine. She had the phone away from her ear, and she took a moment to bring it close to her again.

“Dad, I really need to study, okay? I love you. Tell Mom and the others I love them. See you on Sunday. Yes, yeah. Okay, bye!” She hit the touchscreen hard and ended the call. 

Jon was proud of how steady she sounded, only a slight waver in her voice.

“You are such an ass!” she said shrilly, taking a handful of his hair and trying to yank him off.

Grunting, he gripped her ass with both hands and refused to budge, instead redoubling his efforts. Sansa let out a shaky sounding curse, and her knees buckled for a second. She caught herself and braced on the counter, and Jon hummed in smug contentment.

“Oh gods, yes,” she said breathlessly.

The grip on his hair softened, fingers massaging the back of his head and sending a faint current of pleasure down his spine. He slipped first one then two fingers inside her and thrust them in and out as he kept up his tongue’s rhythm on her clit. She soon began to tense up, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. A moment later, she came with high keening sound. She collapsed onto the counter, apparently content to lay half naked on it until she got her bearings back.

Jon wrapped his arms around her hips and gently lowered her into his lap. He licked his lips, relishing the taste of her, and worked his jaw from side to side until the soreness eased. Then, he kissed her forehead. She fell forward again, burying her face in his neck. “You are _such_ an ass!”

“You came even faster than usual,” Jon retorted, smug.

Sansa swatted him on the shoulder. “Take me upstairs.”

“You’ll have to get up.”

“Then I guess we’re having sex on the kitchen floor.”

Jon’s head fell back as he barked out a laugh. It caught in his throat when Sansa backed away from him and pulled her tank top off. “Wait, seriously?”

“Seriously.” Grinning, she scooted off his lap and laid on the floor, bending her legs and spreading them wide. She smirked at him and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

Jon yanked his own shirt off over his head and shoved his pants down his legs, making Sansa laugh at his haste. He climbed over her and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to kiss back lazily, but he was eager, _hungry,_ and she soon matched his intensity, kissing back deep and fast and ravenous. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and when he pulled back she was panting and wide-eyed. He gave her another softer kiss and laid his forehead against hers. Keeping his eyes on hers, he pushed inside her, watching until he couldn’t anymore. The mind-bending pleasure of her opening around him, hot and slick and welcoming, made his head fall forward and his eyes drop closed.

Once he was fully seated, he looked her the eye again. Her thighs tightened around his hips, and her heels dug into the back of his legs. He withdrew slowly, and she immediately tried to pull him back in, her heels digging even deeper into his legs. He thrust back into her harder than he intended, but Sansa’s gasp didn’t sound pained, and it sent a lash of pleasure through him that made him grunt. He pulled back and then drove into her again, his rhythm picking up until they reached a hard, punishing pace where his hips hit her ass with a loud smack on every stroke. It’s _obscene_ _ly_ loud in the silent house and against the backdrop of echoing kitchen tile. It’s so good.

His orgasm built faster and higher with each moment, and that arousal ratcheted up even higher when Sansa’s hand crept down to where they were joined. She started rubbing her clit in quick strokes, and the sight of it sent Jon over the edge. He came hard enough that his vision went white, and Sansa finished again not long after. He collapsed onto the floor on top of her, making her let out a breathless laugh. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and wrapped both her arms and legs around him, squeezing. She called it a full-body hug, and it made Jon smile. He wrapped his arms around her in return and flipped them over so she was lying on top of him instead of on the hard kitchen floor. The cool linoleum actually felt good against the hot skin of his back, and he decided he wouldn’t mind just lying here for a while.

He gasped when Sansa yanked his hair hard enough to lift his head off the floor only to immediately drop him. His head landed with a weak _thunk_.

“Ow!” He lifted his head and rubbed his aching scalp. "What the hell was that for?"

“Seriously, do not _ever_ do that again!”

“Alright, alright! Gods.”

Jon figured he has the whole weekend to make it up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Sansa as 18 in this fic.


End file.
